katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Apple (Song)
Lyrics Japanese Nagareteku toki no naka de demo kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo mienai wa sou shiranai Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado watashi wa watashi sore dake Yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai? Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo nani mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru Konna jibun ni mirai wa aru no? Konna sekai ni watashi wa iru no? Ima setsunai no? Ima kanashii no? Jibun no koto mo wakaranai mama Ayumu koto sae tsukareru dake yo hito no koto nado shiri mo shinaiwa Konna watashi mo kawareru no nara moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru? Nagareteku toki no naka de demo kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo mienaiwa sou shiranai Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado watashi wa watashi sore dake Yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai? Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo nani mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru Muda na jikan ni mirai wa aru no? Konna tokoro ni watashi wa iru no? Watashi no koto o iitai naraba kotoba ni suru no nara "roku de nashi" Konna tokoro ni watashi wa iru no? Konna jikan ni watashi wa iru no? Konna watashi mo kawareru no nara moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru? Ima yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai? Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba? Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo nani mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru Ugoku no naraba ugoku no naraba subete kowasu wa subete kowasuwa Kanashimu naraba kanashimu naraba watashi no kokoro shiroku kawareru? Anata no koto mo watashi no koto mo subete no koto mo mada shiranai no Omoi mabuta wo aketa no naraba subete kowasu no nara kuro ni nare!!! English Ever on and on I continue circling With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing And suddenly I see that I can't break free--I'm Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony To tell me who I am, who I was Uncertainty enveloping my mind Till I can't break free, and Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel So I'm tired of the pain, of the misery inside And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know If I make another move there'll be no more turning back Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night? Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light? Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go? I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know? Can I take another step? I've done everything I can All the people that I see I will never understand If I find a way to change, if I step into the light Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white Ever on and on I continue circling With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing And suddenly I see that I can't break free--I'm Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony To tell me who I am, who I was Uncertainty enveloping my mind Till I can't break free, and Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel So I'm tired of the pain, of the misery inside And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know If I make another move there'll be no more turning back Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black If I make another move, if I take another step Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white? Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back 'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black Gallary Wallace and Victor Quatermaine Bad Apple no shadows.PNG Victor Quartermaine and Wallace BAD APPLE!!.PNG Bad Apple Wallace and Emily version.PNG Corpse Bride and Were-Rabbit bad apple.PNG Katie Sandow and Zeena the zeti Bad Apple.PNG Wallace and Victor Quartermaine Bad Aplple.PNG Bad Apple Female version.PNG BAD APPLE!!!.PNG Bad Apple cover by katie wallace gromit violet victor and emily.PNG 5PfIy.png Flandre scarlet by taruf-d3au8k4.png BAD APPLE SARAH AND KATIE.PNG Category:Songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Theme songs Category:TouHou songs